


lestari

by BlackcatNamedlucky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, theyre MARRIED and life is GOOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/BlackcatNamedlucky
Summary: LestariIndonesianAdjTranslation: eternal, ever-lasting"Magnus is beautiful like this, Alec has always thought so, the morning sunlight making a halo out of his flyaway hairs, his eyes like liquid gold, his tawny skin rich and warm. He’s looking forward to never having to live without this."***I have not and do not give my permission for my stories to be viewed through unaffiliated websites or apps that monetize my content. I do not own these characters, and I do not make a profit off of this work.***





	lestari

The hazy dawn sunlight washed through the room, filtering in through the gauzy curtains and making everything feel like a dream and Alec had to remind himself that the past 24 hours had actually happened— Magnus was home, he was safe, sleeping underneath golden sheets next to him. He was his _husband_. Alec smiled at the word, the thought, the reality that he never thought he would be allowed. He reached out a hand, brushing his knuckles against the other man’s cheek, smile broadening as Magnus let out a soft grunt, his eyes fluttering open. Alec’s breath hitched, golden eyes meeting his gaze.

“Good morning, mister _Lightwood-Bane_ ,” Magnus says, voice rough with sleep but dripping with sweet honey. He smiles and Alec feels like his body is mingling with the beams of light streaming in— fuzzy and weightless.

Magnus is beautiful like this, Alec has always thought so, the morning sunlight making a halo out of his flyaway hairs, his eyes like liquid gold, his tawny skin rich and warm. He’s looking forward to never having to live without this.

Alec swallows down the sudden constriction in his throat, the happiness welling up in his body is so strong he feels like he’s about to burst. “‘Morning,” he says, reveling in this quiet morning he gets to spend with the love of his life without the apocalypse bearing down on them. “I know I said I like you in a tux,” he starts, moving his hand down to Magnus’ shoulder, “but I gotta say, I think I prefer you like this.”

Magnus’ smile widens to a grin and he shifts into Alec’s space. “You’re such a flirt, Alexander.”

“That gonna be a problem?”

Magnus shakes his head and snaps his fingers as he moves further into Alec and the shadowhunter is dimly aware of soul music filling the bedroom, smooth and rich like molasses, but is focused on Magnus’ lips on his, his hands pressing against Alec’s shoulders. The pressure changes as Magnus shifts so he’s sitting astride Alec’s hips, hands moving to cup his face with reverence. Alec slides his hands down Magnus’ body so they rest on his waist, fingers pressing into the small of his back.

A phone rings from somewhere in the room but Magnus lifts a hand, flicking his wrist lazily and the ringing stops. Alec smiles into the kiss, feeling the buzz of magic still lingering in Magnus’ touch and, as much as he wants to keep doing this, breaks away from the other man, sitting up underneath him and admiring the way he looks, cheeks flushed and breath coming heavy.

“Something wrong, Alexander?”

“No,” Alec breathes, “I just wanted to look at you,” he says, and Magnus laughs, the joyous sound bubbling up through his throat and striking Alec again with the realization that he’ll have this forever, have these moments for the rest of his life. He grins in return and Magnus shakes his head.

“You are something else, Alexander,” he says, voice saturated with joy. He crowds into Alec’s space again, kissing him slow and sweet and a burst of warmth springs to life in Alec’s gut, coursing out through his body. Not for the first time or the last, he lets himself surrender to it.


End file.
